


as much as she can take

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Painplay, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will do whatever you would like me to do to pleasure you.  Your pleasure is my pleasure, dear one.  I do not think you weird.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	as much as she can take

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Sif - spanking.

“This is how we keep our babes from misbehaving in Asgard,” Sif says, soft and thoughtful.  Her voice sounds a hundred miles away; Darcy’s ears ring from embarrassment and arousal.  “I must say, it surprises me that it arouses you.”

Darcy squirms, grinding her knees together to seek friction, arching her ass in the air.  “Humans are weird,” she huffs, breath warm against the outside of Sif’s thigh.  “Please, I want it.  _Please._ ”  But before she meets the sweet release of Sif’s firm hand on her bare skin, she feels Sif shift her up so she straddles her legs, facing Sif head-on.

“Darcy.”  Her cheeks are red, pupils blown.  “I will do whatever you would like me to do to pleasure you.  Your pleasure is my pleasure, dear one.  I do not think you weird.”  She smiles, tucking a strand of Darcy’s hair behind her ear.  “Well, perhaps in other matters.  But not this.”

Darcy laughs, ducking in for a kiss.  She’s suddenly shy in Sif’s arms but she’s still wet and aching, ready for her warrior to unleash her strength, ready for that carefully controlled pain.  “Hit me,” she whispers, shivering.  “Hurt me, but only as much as I need you to.”

Sif presses a firm hand to the small of Darcy’s back, urging her back over her knees.  “Now that,” she says, raising her hand, “I can understand.”


End file.
